


Scenes from an Impending Surrender

by Lamia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have a very persistent neighbour...a neighbour cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from an Impending Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadLuckBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/gifts).



> For Bad Luck Blue Eyes who requested Charles and Erik adopt a pet. I decided to tweak the original prompt a little bit just to change the dynamic. Hope this will at least fulfill some of your wishes :D It was a great fun drawing for you and I hope you'll like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No animals were harmed during the making of this comic.


End file.
